El Salón de Arte
by EriiNess
Summary: "Otro día típico de trabajo, sin nada que hacer, solo mirar una y otra vez las estúpidas piezas de madera y latón que me rodeaban..." Nessie jamás se esperaba la visita que iba a recibir... Mal Summary! OS con lemmon explícito. Espero reviews


Era un día particularmente aburrido. No había mucho para hacer en el centro de exposiciones ya que era un día con poca concurrencia de público.

La verdad no se cómo podía trabajar en un lugar así. Si me gustaba el arte pero… Santo dios, este era el último agujero donde alguien quisiera exponer sus obras. Realmente solo me quedaba aquí por la paga porque de otro modo hace tiempo me hubiera ido.

-¿Renesmee?

-Si Becca, ¿qué necesitas?

-Oh, nada… Es que estabas con la mirada perdida y ya pensaba que no volverías más- dijo riendo.

-Esto es una puta basura… La próxima traeré juegos de mesa- repliqué irónica.

-En verdad es inútil… Yo no se a quién puede interesarle este tipo de cosas. Son solo pedazos de hojalata y madera.

-Si los miramos desde el punto de vista artístico… Siguen siendo lo mismo. Hasta un animal podría hacer cosas mejores que esta- dije señalando a un gigante manchón –de un color que daba náuseas- que intentaba hacerse pasar por un cuadro.

-No lo dudo ni por un instante. Pero por suerte es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Ya terminaste tu turno?

-¡Ya son las cinco Ness!

-Te envidio, a mi me quedan otras tres insoportables horas. En serio, en cualquier momento me quedaré dormida sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una almohada?

-Si es posible… ¿Sales con Jared hoy?

-Si, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí- respondió con el rostro iluminado. Tratándose de Jared solo me podía esperar una cosa: velas y una cómoda cama… Y eso era para empezar. Por como era seguro que terminaría tirando a Becca en la primera superficie disponible que hubiera para hacerle el amor. Menuda sorpresita.

-Si, ya me imagino que puede llegar a ser Rebecca, que se diviertan- dije en tono cómplice.

-¡Ness! Bueno, creo que no puedo decir nada porque lo más probable es que tengas razón.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y tú cuándo te dignarás a salir con alguien? Siento que malgastas toda tu belleza estando allí sentada.

-Mejor sola que mal acompañada, ¿no?

-¿Y qué pasó con Seth?

-De él ni me hables… Dios santo, prefiero hacerlo con un palo de escoba antes de volver a tocarlo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-No quiero ni recordarlo. De solo hacerlo me dan escalofríos.

-Bueno, debo irme ya. Acordé en verme con Jared en media hora. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Si, seguro, así los interrumpo en medio del gran…

-Ya, no sigas- me interrumpió sonrojándose.

Salió por la puerta principal a las apuradas, dejándome sola en aquel espantoso lugar.

Me levanté de mi escritorio resignada para ir a apagar las luces del salón de al lado. Era inútil tenerlas prendidas a esa hora, sobre todo porque la claridad del día entraba por las varias ventanas que allí había.

Mis tacones hicieron eco a cada paso, haciéndome sentir más sola aún.

-Genial, sola en medio de la madera- bufé. -¡Qué va! Veamos quién es el artista de la semana.

Me acerqué a unas de las esculturas para leer el nombre de su creador. Según decía la placa, era de un tal Jacob Black. En fin, era un perfecto desconocido. De otra manera nunca hubiera terminado en un sitio como este.

Cerré las ventanas y bajé las cortinas hasta que todo quedó a oscuras. Me valía tres cuernos si a mi jefe se le ocurría aparecer. Nunca lo hacía.

-Disculpe…- una voz a mis espaldas me devolvió a la realidad. Perfecto, un visitante molesto a quien atender.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- pregunté lo más cortésmente posible.

-Verá, solo venía a ver la exposición- ¿justo esta? ¿Qué no podía quedarse en el hall y ya? Casi lanzo un rugido hasta que vi quién era mi interlocutor.

Frente a mí tenía a un hombre joven, no pasaba los veinte y tantos años, de piel morena y rasgos definidos. Me impresionó notar sus más que marcados músculos a través de su traje formal. En serio no se qué exposición venía a ver si ya él mismo era una obra de arte.

-Ya veo… Bueno, seré su guía personal. Como verá hoy las visitas no son muchas- dije perdiéndome en sus ojos café. Estaba empezando a actuar como una auténtica boba frente a alguien que jamás había visto en mi vida. Que buena imagen que estaría dando…

-Mmm… Será un gusto tenerla para mi solo señorita…- dijo en tono seductor. Okay, este tipo quería que tuviera un ataque o algo por el estilo. Lo miré fijamente y me respondió con una sonrisa torcida que logró desequilibrarme por completo.

-Renesmee Cullen, para servirle- repliqué como pude, intentando sonar casual. Pero mi voz ya me delataba y a mi visitante pareció gustarle sobremanera la reacción que causó en mí.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Renesmee. Mi nombre es Jacob Black.

-El creador de la muestra- dije sorprendida. Así que este dios bajado directamente desde el Olimpo era quien había hecho las esculturas…

-Si, el mismo. Espero no sea una decepción.

-No, para nada. Todo lo contrario señor Black- respondí pero instantáneamente me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir. Seguro le sonaría como una loca desesperada.

-Puedes decirme Jake cariño. Eso de señor suena muy formal, ¿no te parece?- preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a mí hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Mi corazón empezó a dar brincos de solo sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Esto no podía ser real.

-Si, eso creo. Tú puedes decirme Ness o Nessie, como prefieras.

-Bien Ness, ¿qué tal mis esculturas? ¿Te gustan?- tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él, relamiéndose los labios. No soportaría por mucho más su provocación, era demasiado… Irresistible.

-Si, claro, son fascinantes- respondí tensándome ante el roce de su piel contra la mía. Su mano recorrió mi cintura hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde se detuvo.

-Sabes, creo que la única cosa fascinante que hay en esta sala eres tú- susurró a mi oído para luego empezar a besar mi cuello lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de él. Instintivamente ladeé mi cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso, aferrándome a él ya que mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

-Debería cerrar la puerta de entrada- conseguí articular. Él solo gruñó contra mi pecho y siguió acariciándome por debajo de mi vestido. Claramente ya estaba al rojo vivo a esas alturas, tratando de que no se notara mi ya evidente excitación.

-Ya Ness… No te preocupes. Yo mismo lo hice- dijo apartándose lo suficiente como para que pudiera entender lo que decía.

-¿Que tú qué?- elevé a un nivel innecesario mi voz mientras lo empujaba lejos de mí. –Creo… Creo que debería irse señor. Aún no termina mi turno en el trabajo y no quiero tener problemas con el señor Ateara.

-¡Por favor! Quil es un gran amigo mío, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Además, ¿cómo crees que conseguí las llaves?

-No lo se.

-Renesmee, por algo no hay nadie ahora…- dijo frotándose su cuello, sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Esto era increíble. Un tipo al que no conocía había planeado toda una treta para tenerme a mí sola a su disposición… ¡Y la había hecho con mi jefe!

Un perfecto extraño seductor que había logrado llevarme hasta mis propios límites, esa era la definición exacta.

Me quedé callada unos instantes, intentando digerir y comprender su rebuscada jugarreta. Solo podía significar algo: él ya me conocía.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- bueno, es obvio que a estas alturas las cosas se estaban apagando. –Todo esto solo lo hice por ti hermosa- me retracto de lo que pensé. Volvió a quedarse pegado a mí, embriagándome con su delicioso aliento. Mis hormonas, cómo no, empezaban a entrar en ebullición. Claro, la abstinencia ya estaba generando sus efectos en mí y eso era algo que no podía controlar aunque quisiera.

-¿De dónde me conoces? No recuerdo haberte visto antes- dije con cierta dificultad. Digamos que le estaba prestando más atención a lo que sucedía al sur, donde las cosas se estaban alborotando.

-Te vi en uno de los eventos de la fundación, hace un mes. De allí en más no pude olvidarte. Siempre eras tú en mi mente, en mis sueños… Y sobre todo en mis fantasías. Era necesitarte cada noche conmigo y no tenerte allí… Simplemente te deseo Ness, te quiero solo para mí- susurró peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, sosteniendo mi rostro con una delicadeza que hasta ahora no había demostrado. ¿Cómo negarle algo?

-Aquí me tienes Jacob… Solo para ti- respondí, no se bien cómo.

Lo miré a los ojos por una milésima de segundo para luego tomar la iniciativa y besarlo. Lo hice sin prisa, dulcemente, podría decirse que hasta con inocencia. Jake me tomó por la cadera, amoldándome a su cuerpo, y me besó con una necesidad intensamente marcada.

Era momento de dejarme llevar y liberar toda esa pasión que tenía guardada, esperando a salir. Y ya tenía con quien hacerlo, porque mi compañero estaba igual de ansioso que yo. Ambos queríamos amarnos, ambos queríamos entregarnos al irrefrenable deseo que nos poseía.

Mis manos volaron de su cuello a su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa luego de prácticamente haberle arrancado su saco. Jake me cargó hasta apoyarme contra una de sus esculturas que, casualmente, se adaptaba a mi figura. Me separé de sus labios para poder contemplarlo por unos instantes. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, llameando de deseo, quemando mi piel.

-Vamos Ness, no me hagas esperar… O no responderé de mí- su rostro se vio iluminado por una sonrisa pícara y tentadora. Quería jugar pero sin mí no podría hacerlo.

-Como quieras lindo- dije casi en un ronroneo.

Jacob intentó inútilmente sacarme mi vestido. Yo también quería jugar y, a decir verdad, me gustaba hacerlo a mi modo.

Terminé de desabrochar los botones de su camisa y me deshice de ella, observando con gran interés los músculos que había estado ocultando. En un rápido movimiento cambié de postura y lo coloqué a él sobre la escultura.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó casi ronco.

-Juego- respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Sabía que ese pequeño gesto podía volver loco a un hombre, ya lo había probado varias veces y siempre había salido ganando.

Poco a poco comencé a recorrer su pecho con mis labios y mi lengua, deteniéndome en aquellas zonas que más me interesaban a mí y que más placer le daban a él. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y espasmódica ante mis húmedas caricias, por lo que creí conveniente seguir avanzando un poco más. Bajé hasta donde se encontraba el cierre de sus pantalones y lo miré traviesa, como anticipándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logré correr el cierre con mi boca y bajar sus pantalones, hasta dejarlo vestido solo con su ropa interior. A estas alturas, Jacob ya no aguantaba más. Su miembro pugnaba por salir de su bóxer, que ya le quedaban demasiado ajustados. Reí internamente ante la situación. Estaba actuando como una completa zafada con alguien que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto en una fiesta. Pero ya qué, había comenzado y no me gustaba dejar las cosas a medio hacer.

De un tirón arranqué con mis dientes la prenda de algodón que tanto me estorbaba para comenzar a hacer mi trabajo. Me quedé pasmada por unos instantes al ver su distendida zona abdominal. De tan solo pensar que había estado con alguien como Seth… Dios mío. Con delicadeza lamí la punta de su miembro, logrando que Jacob se estremeciera ante el contacto húmedo de mi lengua. Sin mucho más preludio, dejé que mi boca se deslizara hasta su base para luego volver a castigarlo con pequeños mordiscos.

-Ya… Por favor… Para Ness- rogó entre débiles gemidos involuntarios. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba pidiendo que me detuviera? Nunca, jamás, un hombre me había pedido cosa semejante.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?

-No debe ser así… Yo soy quien tiene que darte placer- gruñó.

-Jacob no seas ridículo…- empecé a decir pero el me interrumpió jalándome hacia sus labios para besarme nuevamente.

Su lengua chocaba contra la mía en un ir y venir constante, en una danza de deseo y pasión que hacía que cada fibrilla en mi interior mandara descargas eléctricas por todo mi ser.

Sin perder más tiempo, y haciéndole caso a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, guié una de las manos de Jake hacia mi intimidad sin dejar de besarlo. Captó mis intenciones al vuelo, por lo que se deshizo de mi ropa interior e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí, penetrándome de manera suave y enloquecedora. No quería que fuera delicado, quería que se volviera un salvaje, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, que me convirtiera en su juguete sexual. No estaba para mimitos delicados hoy, quería un amor feroz, febril, intenso… Quería perder completamente mis estribos y experimentar un placer al que, hasta ahora, no había tenido acceso.

-Quiero más Jake…- le susurré al odio jadeante y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Como ordenes- articuló con cierta dificultad y arremetió con sus dedos contra mi centro, haciendo que un gemido demasiado agudo y potente escapara de mis labios.

Me penetraba de manera constante y veloz, cada vez con más intensidad, como yo le había pedido. Y los resultados de sus maniobras no tardaron en salir a la luz. Dos minutos después estaba gimiendo como una desaforada, apretándome contra su mano para sentirlo más dentro de mí.

-Vente para mí Ness… Hazlo- dijo Jake contra mi cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua.

Sus palabras hicieron que explotara internamente y que me corriera instantáneamente, mojándome al punto de que casi llegaba a avergonzarme.

-No es justo… Quiero que tú también… Te vengas- dije entrecortadamente.

Desprendí los pocos botones que sujetaban a mi vestido y dejé al descubierto mis pechos. El nivel creciente de excitación había hecho que estos estuvieran más voluptuosos de lo acostumbrado, y mis pezones ya estaban erectos, sensibles a cualquier roce.

Sin esperar, Jacob comenzó a besarlos con desesperación mientras tiraba de mi vestido para dejarme desnuda totalmente. Como pude lo ayudé con unos cuantos movimientos torpes de mis manos, logrando por fin sacarme la estúpida prenda que me cubría.

Jake seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando mis pezones mientras que yo solo atinaba a acariciar su espalda, hasta que llegó un punto en que no pude más que aferrarme a sus hombros, clavando mis uñas sobre ellos. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba lista para tener mi segundo orgasmo. Y el ni siquiera había tenido uno.

-Termínalo de una vez Jacob… Hazme tuya- le ordené en un último esfuerzo por que mis palabras salieran de mi boca.

De un solo movimiento me topó contra la escultura, abrió mis piernas sin medir su fuerza ni sus impulsos y me penetró con su virilidad, que ya estaba hinchada debido a la sobre estimulación que había recibido. Sus embestidas fueron casi violentas, empujándome contra el maldito pedazo de madera hasta casi romperlo. Incluso podía sentir los crujidos que esta hacía con cada una de sus arremetidas contra mi intimidad. Pero no me importaba, quería que se viniera, quería sentirlo explotar dentro mío, gemir mi nombre, jadear hasta el cansancio. Quería que él fuera mío y yo ser suya una vez más.

Sus estocadas comenzaron a volverse más veloces, más fuertes. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, lo podía ver en su rostro, lo podía sentir en sus pulsaciones, por demás aceleradas. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más con los míos, besándome profundamente, casi arrancándome el aliento. Sentí como las paredes de mi intimidad se estrechaban, así que lo envolví con mis piernas en un último intento por contenerme para poder venirme con él. Dirigí una de mis manos a su espalda y lo apreté contra mí, si es que acaso podía pegarlo a mi cuerpo más de lo que estaba, y con la otra lo tomé por la nuca y lo obligué a posarse sobre mis pechos, para que se dedicara de lleno a ellos.

-Ya no aguanto más amor…- susurró débilmente con voz cavernosa mientras acariciaba mi rostro y volvía a besarme. Sus brillantes ojos me echaron una última mirada cargada de necesidad.

Involuntariamente arqueé mi espalda y envolví a Jake por completo con mis brazos. Solo bastaron unas cuantas estocadas más de su parte para que ambos gimiéramos como desenfrenados. Se quedó unos instantes más dentro de mí, exhausto al igual que yo. Ambos estábamos sudados, en un estado casi lamentable, sobre todo yo que tenía el cabello completamente revuelto. Pero no podía negarlo: había valido la pena.

Contra mi voluntad, Jacob se separó de mí y se recostó en el suelo, extenuado. El no sentirlo generó un vacío abismal en mi interior, una sensación espantosa de soledad que jamás había sentido con ninguno de mis otros amantes.

-Ven conmigo- me rogó. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo me acomodé junto a él, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho, quedándome en silencio para poder oír los latidos de su corazón. Jacob pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me sostuvo contra él con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Eres increíble Ness.

-Mira quien habla- reí y le robé un rápido beso.

-Se que esto te sonará a una locura pero… Necesito decírtelo.

-Anda, después de lo que acabamos de hacer, no creo que nada me sorprenda Jake.

-Yo… Te amo. Te amo demasiado, quiero que seas mía por siempre. Quiero ser el único que te haga delirar de placer, el único que te tenga entre sus brazos, el…- no pudo continuar. Coloqué mi dedo índice en su boca en señal de que se callara. No necesitaba escuchar más.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Qué no ves que ya soy tuya Jacob?

Recorrió mi espalda con sus manos hasta llegar a mis muslos y luego se colocó sobre mí. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Segura?

-Más que nunca… Seré tuya por siempre- susurré y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, lista para que me amara una vez más.


End file.
